<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who's a good boy? by starshinemoonshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710278">who's a good boy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/pseuds/starshinemoonshine'>starshinemoonshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fuck tall people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hirugami, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Top Hoshiumi, but they also fuck, slight oral kink, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/pseuds/starshinemoonshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Aren’t you usually patient, Korai-kun? You’re a tough guy. You’ll live without me,” Sachiro teases, feeling a strange urge to kiss Hoshiumi in front of such a view.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Yeah I’m patient,” Hoshiumi admits, a smirk curling the sides of his face. “Just not with you. Then I don’t want to wait.” </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fuck tall people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who's a good boy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter user @mihoso_ made art of this! Thank you so much &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/mihoso_/status/1331578199872917507">Art ;)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re really generous for paying for my train ticket. Especially with such short notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiro follows Hoshiumi into his hotel room, hearing the door handle buzz as he swipes his card. They’ve managed to separate from socializing with the rest of the crowd at the Schweiden Adlers party, eager to get some alone time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Hoshiumi says with a welcoming smile. His teeth are dazzling white and he can barely contain his excitement. “I really, really wanted to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door shuts behind them and Sachiro takes off his coat. He can’t help but smile as well, realizing it’s been almost a month since they last saw each other. Following a call from Hoshiumi, he made a surprise appearance as his plus one at the Schweiden Adlers afterparty, where everyone downstairs recognized him easily as Hirugami Fukuro’s brother. Even his brother didn’t seem to mind or question his presence, thinking that he and Hoshiumi were simply the best of friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was a well-known secret around players of Hoshiumi’s generation that what he and Sachiro had was something else. His teammates were courteous enough to give him alone time, allowing him to catch up on all the things he’d missed about Sachiro’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here now,” Sachiro replies, his brown eyes sparkling. “And I’m all yours. This is a really nice room, Korai-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hoshiumi walks over toward the glass windows, opening the blinds. Below them is a spectacular view of city traffic and surrounding them are lights, skyscrapers, and a smoky night sky. He lets out a sigh, the lights shining back on his face. “The city is nothing like home, but it’s nice to see all of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever get homesick?” Sachiro asks, already knowing the answer. But he wants to hear it anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Hoshiumi mutters, taking Sachiro’s hands in his. He’d missed having someone that stared at him with so much love like Sachiro does. “When you and I were back in Nagano I really took you for granted. You were always a walk away, or at least I knew I’d see you at practice. But when I’m gone it’s like— I don’t know. I count the days until we get back together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you usually patient, Korai-kun? You’re a tough guy. You’ll live without me,” Sachiro teases, feeling a strange urge to kiss Hoshiumi in front of such a view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m patient,” Hoshiumi admits, a smirk curling the sides of his face. “Just not with you. Then I don’t want to wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to face Sachiro, leaning in to smell him again. The familiar scent of his clothing, the detergent he’s always used, Hoshiumi really feels as if he’s at home in such a strange place. It’s still Japan, but everything’s felt distant to him lately. “It’s been a while,” Hoshiumi says, his hands speaking for him as they move toward the buckle of Sachiro’s belt. “Do you still want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korai-kun,” Sachiro’s head is spinning. Everything is moving so fast. He locks his fingers with Hoshiumi’s while the stronger man pushes him toward the bed. “You really missed me didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I missed you. Is that even a question?” Hoshiumi laughs, his face inches away from Sachiro’s face. “Skype isn’t the same. Whenever I call you and see you just working on your homework in your dorm, it makes me wish I went to college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying. You’d hate sitting in class all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m desperate, Sachiro. I haven’t had sex in almost a month,” Hoshiumi blurts out. Never one to mince words. “Wait, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s what it’s about</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sachiro laughs to himself, knowing that Hoshiumi was the type to say things he didn’t mean in the heat of the moment. “I mean, you’ve already had a taste of the college experience. Remember when we almost got caught last time?” Sachiro says, delighting in the blush that forms on Hoshiumi’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was your fault, not mine. You can’t keep my name out of your mouth,” Hoshiumi shrugs out of his jacket, throwing it off to the side. He pauses for a bit, looking at Sachiro again. “Your hair’s a little different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sachiro doesn’t flinch as Hoshiumi runs his hands through his hand, touching and pulling at the roots like it’s his own. He shudders at Hoshiumi’s touch. “I styled it a little differently. Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s different,” Hoshiumi repeats, with some inflection in his voice when he says </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “But everything looks good on you. I want to feel you against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an invitation for a kiss, and Sachiro lets Hoshiumi pull him in by the collar of his sweater. It’s a sweet one that communicates everything Sachiro suspects. Hoshiumi’s reached the peak of waiting and simply acts on his desires. He goes after what he wants, nothing more and nothing less. And like the many times spanning from their awkward adolescence to their early adult years, he wants Sachiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi finds his hands in Sachiro’s hair again, grabbing and pulling gently at his tousled brown curls as his lips are occupied. “I feel like I’m home,” Hoshiumi mutters, only inches away from Sachiro as he takes a break to lock eyes. “I never want to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk about leaving now,” Sachiro says, his voice gentle and soothing. “It’s nice to have you back, Korai-kun. I miss how you feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi takes Sachiro’s hand in his, planting a trail of kisses down his knuckles, his wrist, his arm. He knows Sachiro’s body like every point on a volleyball, knowing everywhere his hand can go to get the reaction he wants. “I want to do more than feeling,” Hoshiumi says, his breath ragged and tickling Sachiro’s neck. “I really, really missed you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi makes his presence larger, pushing up against Sachiro who yields to him as they fall back onto the bed. It’s like the time they were boys, wrestling each other over their picnic spread, falling into the soft cushions of cherry blossoms on the ground. Sachiro can’t help but stifle giggles as Hoshiumi buries his face into his neck, tickling him with his nose and mouth. “Your lips are so dry, Korai-kun,” Sachiro laughs, “Are you still picky with chapstick flavors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi draws back with a scowl on his face. “And so what if I am?” Hoshiumi mutters, his eyes darting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to like this flavor,” Sachiro says, picking up Hoshiumi’s hand and letting a finger rest on his lips. Hoshiumi’s face flushes, trying to suppress his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you know I do. It tastes like </span>
  <em>
    <span>umeboshi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hoshiumi licks his own lip, the traces of their last kiss still in his mouth. He leans in for more, wanting to prolong the sensation. “Give me some more then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi likes his kisses long and sweet, taking as much time as he can, where he can taste and feel how wanted he is from each dip of his tongue. He sucks on the bottom of Sachiro’s lip, high off the sweetness. Sachiro cups the side of Hoshiumi’s face, the tightness in his fingers translating into a simple message that he wants Korai. He licks the bottom of Hoshiumi’s lip, stoking a flame that’s about to burn over for both of them. “You can have me, if you want,” Sachiro whispers. He’s pulling off the knitted top that fits too tightly on his body, exposing the patterns that made indents on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi doesn’t hesitate, the tips of his fingers grazing and massaging those points on his lover’s body. He places a hand by Sachiro’s head, steadying himself as he gazes down at Sachiro’s face. Large brown eyes with delicate eyelashes that flutter when he’s embarrassed. Smooth skin that blemishes lightly around exam times, Hoshiumi knows that the break has given Sachiro time to relax. Seeing the boy he loves sprawled under him, staring at him with blissed our eyes, Hoshiumi bites his lip to stop himself from cracking a stupid smile. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, feeling as foolish as he looks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I really go all the way with you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiro instinctively brings a hand to hide his face, shyness creeping in as he gazes up at Hoshiumi. Korai-kun only gets better with time, he thinks to himself, his heart surging as he glances at the muscles in Hoshiumi’s arm and even neck. He doesn’t get the chance to feel small too often, always a tall, gentle giant among his university friends. He feels as if he’s unworthy of this sight, Hoshiumi Korai staring down at him with so much love on his face, messy white hair as shiny as diamonds. It’s only with Hoshiumi that he lets his guard down, embracing the feeling of weakness with a much stronger partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny seeing you try to be modest with that look on your face,” Hoshiumi teases, his hand dipping down to unknown territory. “When you’re  so eager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiro gasps as he feels Hoshiumi’s grip around his member, the first stroke taking him by surprise. It’s been a while since he’s been touched like this and Hoshiumi is monitoring his expression carefully. “I want to see you squirm. Not so immovable anymore with my hand on your cock, huh?” Hoshiumi says softly, speeding up the tempo. He leans over Sachiro’s mouth hungrily, licking into a passionate kiss as his hand moves up, grazing the tip with each stroke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah,” Sachiro is bad at stifling his moans, even as Hoshiumi is making out with him, each kiss heavy with tongue and the white-haired boy lightly sucking and nipping at his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Hoshiumi whispers with a grin. “Don’t make too much noise. You might get us in trouble again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re loud too,” Sachiro protests, struggling to form sentences as his brain is being overrun by ecstasy. He can barely stay up like this, feeling like a doll with no strings attached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Don’t tell me you’re that easy,” Hoshiumi feels a wetness on his hand, warm and sticky. He doesn’t stop playing, cocking an eyebrow as he pulls out Sachiro’s hard shaft from his boxers. “Oh it’s just pre-cum. That’s good. You see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiro lets out a gasp as Hoshiumi takes him in his mouth, lapping the tip of his cock with skilled tongue work that makes him want to burst. “Ahh,” Hoshiumi breathes, warm air coming out of his nose and mouth. “I missed how you taste.” He runs his tongue down the entire length of Sachiro’s dick, causing him to shudder with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korai-kun…” Sachiro’s voice is a drawl, his back arching as he fights the urge to buck his hips and push himself deeper. Hoshiumi really is good at everything, in a way that drives him crazy. When they first started having sex, Hoshiumi was always the one who wanted to keep practicing, keep going, keep searching for how to capitalize on his partner’s pleasure. He always assumed someone with as much confidence as Hoshiumi Korai would want to sit back and have a lover that doted on them excessively, and Sachiro would always indulge him in that. But what Hoshiumi desired more than anything else, even above carnal pleasure, was the feeling of being in full control. Especially over something larger than him. It was a challenge. His mouth tightened around the sensitive parts of his cock, his tongue and lips providing friction that drove Sachiro crazy as all he could do was sit, watch, and grip the sheets on the bed for mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this for me to prove a point. But if you keep going I’m going to—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi pulls himself off Sachiro’s dick, a loud smacking noise like pulling off a bottle cap. He wipes the saliva at the corners of his mouth. “A point? I’m not doing this to win a game,” Hoshiumi laughs. He starts taking off his own clothes, unbuttoning the white collar shirt he’s wearing and undoing his tie. “I’m doing this out of love, Sachiro. I like going down on you. How else am I going to get such a cute expression from my boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiro knows he’s blushing, his face feeling hotter than a fever while he can’t help but stare at Hoshiumi’s body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnificent, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wants to reach out and touch so badly, his jaw almost dropping at Hoshiumi’s strong abdominal muscles and collarbone. He has this overwhelming urge to get on his knees and mark every part of Hoshiumi’s body with his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez,” Hoshiumi sneers, tilting up Sachiro’s face to get a better glimpse of his lover’s lusty gaze. “And I thought I was bad. You’re looking at me as if you’ve never seen a man in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korai-kun,” Sachiro says desperately. He doesn’t know what’s come over him, but his imagination is racing. He feels Hoshiumi’s fingers tighten around his cheeks, his blood racing. “You’re so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi works his hand from Sachiro’s face to his unruly hair, pulling upwards until he can see the full range of Sachiro’s back. He’s smirking and satisfied with Sachiro’s response to his hand earned body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” Sachiro gasps, Hoshiumi letting him go suddenly. He lands back on the bed, his heart pumping as Hoshiumi pulls off his pants and gets on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hoshiumi replies. “You’re pretty cute too, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s straddling Sachiro at this point, peeling off layers of clothing so quickly he accidentally scratches the side of Sachiro’s waist. “Ah fuck,” Hoshiumi blurts out, worried, “I haven’t trimmed my nails lately. S-sorry—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Sachiro looks back, his large brown eyes a bit watery but his face contorted with lust. “Wait I like that. I like pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi throws aside Sachiro’s clothes with a bewildered look on his face. It’s not the first time Sachiro has revealed his true colors in the heat of the moment, too horny to care about things like self-preservation. “Aren’t ya a little pain enthusiast,” Hoshiumi says, pulling on Sachiro’s hair again, trying to see how far he can arch his back. He bites the nape of Sachiro’s neck, hard as he lets off a soft moan in response. “Imagine if anyone knew that the perfectly composed Hirugami Sachiro was such a mess on all fours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop,” Sachiro whines, earning a kiss on the cheek from Hoshiumi. “I’m just teasing you,” Hoshiumi replies, taking his tie off. “Don’t worry. Now can you do me a favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slides his tie over Sachiro’s head, tightening it around Sachiro’s open mouth. There’s no resistance as the brown-haired boy lets this happen. “Hey Sachiro. Shut up for a little bit. Shh no more thinking from you. Just think about me, and how good you’re going to make me feel when I’m fucking you from behind,” Hoshiumi says, sliding a condom over his cock and running lube down his shaft. “Wait, first tell me you love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Korai-kun,” Sachiro says, muffled by his makeshift gag. His eyes are tearing up. He really means it. “I’ve always loved you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Hoshiumi says, a thrusting into Sachiro so hard that the brown-haired boy lets out a cry of pleasure. He wants more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Hoshiumi doesn’t expect it to feel as good as it does, gasping for air. He leans over Sachiro, giving him some time to collect himself. It’s tighter than anything he was capable of replicating during their time apart, and gripping him so hard that he squeezes his eyes shut, his toes curling up while he hunches over his lover. “Fuck Sachiro, it feels so good. Stop me if it hurts, m’kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi grips the sides of Sachiro’s waist, slowly thrusting his hips deeper. He curls a muscled arm around Sachiro’s abdomen and pulls gently on the tie that’s around his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice and slow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hoshiumi admires how well Sachiro takes him, his puppy eyes glazed over with lust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love when you look at me like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korai,” Sachiro moans, his voice barely above a whimper as Hoshiumi speeds up, his rhythm more aggressive. “Korai, you’re the best~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sachiro,” Hoshiumi grunts under his breath, pulling Sachiro’s hair back. “Mine. All mine. At least right now,” he pants in between thrusts, nothing between them but skin, friction, and vows of love..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Sachiro manages to say before Hoshiumi tightens his hold on the tie gagging him. He moves his hips in sync to receive Hoshiumi better, an effort that pays off as he feels Hoshiumi’s hard cock brush up against his prostate. He lets out a soft moan as he falls back into the pillows, feeling dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you liked that didn’t you? You can barely stay up. Your legs are shaking,” Hoshiumi grins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why I like you so much. You always give me what I want. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You won’t need them any more, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He throws aside the gag and pushes Sachiro into the bed with one arm, knocking him off his knees and lying directly on top of him, his cheek pressed against Sachiro’s. Hoshiumi sticks his fingers into Sachiro’s parted lips. “Suck on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiro opens his mouth obediently, looking back up at Hoshiumi with giant brown puppy eyes, sucking on his index finger. His moans are muffled as Hoshiumi continues to press down on him. “That’s my good boy,” Hoshiumi says gently and lovingly.“I want to see how small I can make you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph,” Sachiro says, as Hoshiumi wrestles his fingers out of Hirugami’s mouth. “Stay there~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hoshiumi notes. Once he gets tangled in Sachiro it’s hard to separate himself; it’s like honey. Sickeningly sweet, sticky, once you’re in, it’s hard to detach yourself. Hoshiumi can’t linger for too long, or else he’ll lose. He fucks Sachiro some more in this position, biting back moans of his own as he thrusts deeper and deeper. He doesn’t want to pull out any time soon, but he wants to prolong his ecstasy as long as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Hoshiumi is the first one to resurface, the feeling of something missing hitting him. Sachiro looks up at him like he’s the only man in the entire world, blushing and panting with his hair messed up in all the wrong ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Korai-kun?” Sachiro says, scooting up on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi isn’t sure what’s come over him as he takes Sachiro’s face into his hands and draws him in for another kiss. “I want to see your face,” Hoshiumi says, his voice husky. “As we’re fucking. It’s pretty.” His thumb pulls down Sachiro‘s bottom lip while he fully inspects his lover. “And I haven’t seen it in a while. I like to see my prize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi forces Sachiro’s legs apart, draping one over his shoulder as he eases his throbbing erection back into his boyfriend’s tight hole. Sachiro stiffens up, biting his lip while Hoshiumi gently brushes his hair, whispering reassuring words into his ear. “Korai-kun, you’re so big,” Sachiro’s eyes water with ears. “I want it so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it like a good boy,” Korai urges. “Who’s a good boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, Korai-kun,” Sachiro grabs onto the sides of Hoshiumi’s hips while they push into him, the pressure overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear slides down his delicate cheek as Hoshiumi enters him again, filling him up to the brim with his cock. It’s unlike any pleasure he’s gotten from the months of playing with himself or toys, with every thrust driving him to the brink of insanity. He’s always wanted Hoshiumi to be the one to destroy him, his eyes seeing stars as he’s getting fucked. “Sachiro,” Hoshiumi moans his name over and over again. “I want to cum inside of you so bad. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korai-kun,” Sachiro responds, tears running down his eyes as he’s on the verge of bottoming out himself. “Go ahead. It’s what I’m here for anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine. Just like always,” Hoshiumi groans, unable to hold back anymore. Sachiro has always been his person, since the day that they’ve met to when they finally got together as adults. Always his, even with the time they spent apart. He grabs Sachiro’s hair to steady himself as he reaches the peak of his orgasm. He keeps riding it out, fucking Sachiro harder even though he’s past the point of breaking, cursing under his breath at how amazing this all feels. Warmth floods Sachiro’s insides, dripping down onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… fuck that was a lot… dammit,” Hoshiumi pulls his cock out, depositing the rest of his load on near the V-lines of Sachiro’s hips. It’s still twitching even though it’s beyond spent, and the lustful, horny gaze on Korai’s face becomes apologetic again. “I-I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sachiro wipes away at the cum with his fingers, his eyes still half-closed as he’s basking in the afterglow. He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks at them, still looking at Hoshiumi. “H-hey,” Hoshiumi says embarrassed. “You don’t have to, even if it’s for me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it though,” Sachiro says, a wicked glint appearing in his eye. His legs are spread open and he’s dripping with Hoshiumi’s cum. “And I haven’t had my fill yet~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi’s refractory periods are short. Sachiro knows this and thanks the stars for Korai’s ungodly stamina. “If I clean you off,” Sachiro offers, much to Hoshiumi’s surprise. “If it means we can go again. Why don’t you fuck it back into me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi’s surprise is replaced by a smirk. He knows his boyfriend and his body well, knowing that Sachiro is just as insatiable, or even worse than he is. “Let’s keep going,” Hoshiumi licks his lips, caressing the side of Sachiro’s face tenderly. “I have all night.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>많이 고맙습니다!! dedicated to moon tysm for the beta!!  n my friends who told me i had to update now cuz i heard that fuck tall people was making rounds on other sites again so i decided to drop the sequel 😜 lol i didnt know there was such a demand, thnks to my friends on discord for letting me know u know u who are *blows kiss*. i actually planned on releasing this like months ago but then i forgot i had an ao3 acct (lmao) anyways thanks for the free promo. maybe i should really get a non-kpop stan twt acct but idk,, yall on twt are so wild,,, i follow some of yall and its free entertinament but yall scare me sm.,, btw if u see typos... no u didnt. </p><p>anyways im just saying that hoshiumi tops hirugami... let the man dom a tall person its his entire story LOLOL like come on i cant be the only one.. im a seijoh hoe and here i am writing for these 2 because bot hirugami,,, where is he,, hiding in the closet?! </p><p>also rina sawayama was robbed today</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>